Digital cameras and digital video cameras equipped with a wireless communication function are known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-319309). Such digital cameras and digital video cameras can connect to a network using the wireless communication function, and upload captured image data onto a server on the network.
The image data uploaded onto the server is stored into a network storage via the server in such a manner that the image data can be browsed and shared by a user who can access the network storage. The image data can also be transferred from the server to, for example, a PC of the user, and backed up in the PC.
Transfer from the server to the PC of the user can be automated by, for example, installing an application dedicated to a data transfer service (a transfer service application) in the PC of the user. The transfer service application can be configured to, for example, query the server about whether or not there is recently arrived image data at regular intervals in an activated state, and issues a download request to the server if there is recently arrived image data.
Meanwhile, a PC that has a wireless communication function or is connectable to a wireless network is also known. Therefore, digital cameras and digital video cameras with a wireless communication function can also transfer image data to a PC with which they can communicate directly without passing through a server.
In this way, in the case of data transfer from an apparatus with a communication function (a communication apparatus) to an external apparatus via a network, the data transfer may be performed via either a route that passes through another network on which a server and the like exist, or a route that does not pass through another network. That is to say, from a standpoint of the external apparatus serving as a transfer destination, image data may be delivered from the same communication apparatus either via a server, or directly from the communication apparatus.
In such an environment, a transfer service application that runs on the external apparatus needs to appropriately treat data delivered via two routes. For example, if a data transfer service is provided only to a specific user or only to a pre-associated communication apparatus, it is necessary to determine whether or not to accept a request from a communication apparatus for communication that does not pass through a server. In another example, it is necessary to examine whether or not there is a communication apparatus that can directly transfer image data at regular intervals, in addition to whether or not there is recently arrived image data in a server. In still another example, in a case where transfer from one server to another server can be configured, it is necessary to upload received data onto the server if the server is intended to transfer the received data.